national_symbolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Azərbaycan marşı
Azərbaycan Marşı (March of Azerbaijan) is the national anthem of Azerbaijan. The music was composed by the Azeri composer Uzeyir Hajibeyov, while the lyrics are written by Ahmed Javad. It was first officially adopted in 1920 by the government of the Azerbaijan Democractic Republic (relinquished in 1922). In 1993, the Azeri government readopted the anthem. The anthem was declared to be "the sacred symbol of the Azerbaijan state, its independence and unity". History In 1919, during the formation of the Azerbaijan Democratic Republic, the new government announced it was accepting submissions from the public for a national anthem, coat of arms and state seal. A prize of 15,000 rubles would be awarded to the citizen who submitted the winning anthem. Azerbaijani composer Uzeyir Hajibeyov wrote two marches. In 1919, this work received the first award announced by the government of the Azerbaijan Democratic Republic. The second march was the "March of Azerbaijan." According to Turkish musicologist Etem Üngör, "In those years, when Azerbaijan had not yet lost its independence, the march was chanted by military schools before lessons." In 1922, the "Azerbaijan March" was replaced by the Soviet anthem, The Internationale. In 1944, during World War II, the new Soviet national anthem replaced The Internationale and an additional Anthem of the Azerbaijan Soviet Socialist Republic was installed. In 1989, following several years of changes brought by perestroika, composer Aydin Azimov arranged a modern recording of the "Azerbaijan March" by a full symphony and chorus. That fall, the "Azerbaijan March" was broadcast on television and radios in Azerbaijan, 70 years after it was introduced. Readoption of the anthem In 1992, after the breakup of the Soviet Union, the leaders of the independent Azerbaijani government proposed that the original anthem should be restored as the anthem of Azerbaijan. The Milli Mejlis (National Assembly) signed it into law in 1993. Azerbaijani lyrics In Latin script Azərbaycan! Azərbaycan! Ey qəhrəman övladın şanlı Vətəni! Səndən ötrü can verməyə cümlə hazırız! Səndən ötrü qan tökməyə cümlə qadiriz! Üçrəngli bayrağınla məsud yaşa! Üçrəngli bayrağınla məsud yaşa! Minlərlə can qurban oldu, Sinən hərbə meydan oldu! Hüququndan keçən əsgər, Hərə bir qəhrəman oldu! Sən olasan gülüstan, Sənə hər an can qurban! Sənə min bir məhəbbət Sinəmdə tutmuş məkan! Namusunu hifz etməyə, Bayrağını yüksəltməyə Namusunu hifz etməyə, Cümlə gənclər müştaqdır! Şanlı Vətən! Şanlı Vətən! Azərbaycan! Azərbaycan! Azərbaycan! Azərbaycan! In Cyrillic Script Азәрбајҹан!, Азәрбајҹан! Еј гәһрәман өвладын шанлы Вәтәни! Сәндән өтрү ҹан вермәјә ҹүмлә һазырыз! Сәндән өтрү ган төкмәјә ҹүмлә гадириз! Үчрәнҝли бајрағынла мәсуд јаша! Үчрәнҝли бајрағынла мәсуд јаша! Минләрлә ҹан гурбан олду, Синән һәрбә мејдан олду! Һүгугундан кечән әсҝәр, Һәрә бир гәһрәман олду! Сән оласан ҝүлүстан, Сәнә һәр ан ҹан гурбан! Сәнә мин бир мәһәббәт Синәмдә тутмуш мәкан! Намусуну һифз етмәјә, Бајрағыны јүксәлтмәјә Намусуну һифз етмәјә, Ҹүмлә ҝәнҹләр мүштагдыр! Шанлы Вәтән! Шанлы Вәтән! Азәрбајҹан!, Азәрбајҹан! Азәрбајҹан!, Азәрбајҹан! In Arabic Script !آذربایجان، آذربایجان ای قهرمان اولادین شانلی وطنی سندن اوترو جان ورمه‌یه جومله حاضریز سندن اوتروقان توکمه‌یه جومله قادیریز !اوچ رنگلی بایراقین‌لا مسعود یاشا !اوچ رنگلی بایراقین‌لا مسعود یاشا مینلرله جان قوربان اولدو !سینن حربه میدان اولدو حقوقوندان کچن عسکر !هره بیر قهرمان اولدو !سن اولاسان گولوستان !سنه هرآن جان قوربان سنه مین بیر محبت !سینه‌مده توتموش مکان ناموسونو حیفظ اتمه‌یه بایراقینی یوکسلتمه‌یه ناموسونو حیفظ اتمه‌یه جومله گنجلر موشتاقدیر !شانلی وطن! شانلی وطن !آذربایجان، آذربایجان !آذربایجان، آذربایجان English translation Azerbaijan! Azerbaijan! O Great Land, your children are heroes! We are ready to be martyred for you! We are ready to shed blood for you! Three-colored flag, flourish honorably! Three-colored flag, flourish honorably! Thousands of lives have been sacrificed, Your bosom has become a battlefield! Every devoted soldier Has become a hero! You are prospering, My life is always dedicated to you! My love for you is embedded in my heart A thousand and one times! To preserve everything And to honor her flag To preserve everything All the youth are willing! Great Land! Great Land! Azerbaijan! Azerbaijan! Azerbaijan! Azerbaijan! Audio Sample Category:Current national anthems Category:National anthems of Europe Category:National anthems of Asia Category:Anthems adopted during the 1920s Category:Anthems adopted during the 1990s Category:Anthems relinquished during the 1920s Category:European marches